


The Scepter in the Giant's Cave

by Kejonida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida
Summary: Percy Weasley has to go collect a scepter from a giant.





	The Scepter in the Giant's Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet about Percy Weasley

Percy Weasley had never been more terrified in his life. He had been transported to a hill filled with giants. There was a magical scepter inside the head giants cave and he was tasked with getting it. 

He was completing a task that the Ministry of Magic had given him. He was trying to suck up to his boss in the hopes to getting a promotion. If he had known that the task was going to be this hard he wouldn’t have done it. However, he was a Gryffindor and their main trait was bravery and he was going to pull this off and get that promotion. He just hoped that he didn’t die before he could complete his task.

Percy decided to wait until the giants were all asleep in order to try and steal the scepter. Once they were all asleep he snuck into the cave and had his hands on the scepter when he saw the giant wake up. The giant saw Percy and he looked confused for a moment and then he looked angry. Percy quickly shot him with a blast from the scepter, which was a lot stronger than a wand, and the giant was sent hurtling backwards. 

After that Percy apparated back to the Ministry of Magic. His breathing was heavy and he was sweating. He just hoped all of this was worth it in the end.


End file.
